What's New, Scooby-Doo?: A Scooby-Doo Christmas Credits (2002)
"A Scooby-Doo Christmas" Casey Kasem As Shaggy Frank Welker As Fred & Scooby Doo Mindy Cohn as Velma Grey DeLisle as Daphne Executive Producers Joseph Barbera Sander Schwartz Producer Chuck Sheetz Written by John Collier George Doty IV Jim Krieg Ed Scharlach Directed by Scott Jeralds Line Producer Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Kathryn Page Story Editors George Doty IV Jim Krieg Ed Scharlach Music by Gigi Meroni Rich Dickerson "Christmas Fright" Written by Jeff Martin Performed by Rich Dickerson "Santa Claus, Santa Claus" Written by Rich Dickerson Gigi Meroni Performed by Heavy Trevy "Merry Christmas Day" Written by Rich Dickerson Performed by Julia Fordham Jonathan Rice Casting & Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Additional Casting by Lorri Bond Starring the Voices of James Belushi as Asa Buckwald Mark Hamill as Tommy's Father Kathy Kinney as Sheriff Ellen Perkins Daryl Sabara as Tommy & Steve Peter Scolari as Professor Higginson M. Emmet Walsh as Jeb Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Creative Consultant Iwao Takamoto Animation Timing Directors Cullen Blaine Brian Hogan Jerilyn Mettlin Mike Milo Herb Moore Storyboard James Fujii Scott Jeralds Scott Hill Eddie Lin Tim Maltby Sebastian Montes John Nevarrez Joe Sichta Marcus Williams Character Design Scott Awley Sue Crossley Scott Jeralds Prop Design Mark Bachand Scott Hill BG Paint Shahen Jordan Tristin Roesch-Cole BG Design Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Bill Proctor Assistant Production Managers Vera Morales AJ Vegas Production Coordinators Jessica Dalton Judge Plummer Ink and Paint Supervisor Gene DuBois Color Key Linda Redondo Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Eleanor Dahlen Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Kathleen Svetlik Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Bill Ohansian Director of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Susan Edmunson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Denise Whitfield Post Production Sound Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Glenwood Place Studios Sound Effects Supervisor Glen Oyabe Re-Recording Mixers Brad Brock Timothy Garrity Engineer Kennie Takahashi Animation Services Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd Cuckoos Nest Studios Animation Director Marian Lin Layout & BG Supervisor Vincent Liu Digital Production Supervisor Anny Wang Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marlene Fenton Marci Gray Laura Marquez Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Amy E. Wagner Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Rose Mesa Maria Womack Casting Adminstrator Liz Carroll Business and Legal Affairs Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Christopher Keenan Linda Steiner Production Management Andy Lewis Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. Dolby Digital IASTE © 2002 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Television Animation a AOL time Warner Company Category:Christmas Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Kids WB! Category:Cartoon Network Category:HBO Max